Shall we got out with a bang, my dear?
by X-Itachi's Lover-X
Summary: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to High school, Where Deidara meets a beautiful blonde, Hidan certainly likes her but only because she sets him and the others up with some of her girl friends, will it bring trouble?
1. get on a table and have a rave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-High School Canteen-

One blonde lad was sat on his own at a cafeteria table waiting for his friends to arrive

_Godammit, five minutes late what the fu- why hello there gorgeous!_

he looked up from his seat to see a Blonde staring with big, blue beautiful eyes

"...and hi there Handsome to you too!"

"D-did I say that out aloud?!"

"Yup"

"ARGH! sorry, excuse me for a moment or two while I go find a noose"

"hahahaha, you don't have to do that on my account really, but I'm flattered"

he liked this kind, witty and couldn't give a damn what you say to her

"sooooo, what's your name?"

"Suki, you?"

"Deidara, do you want to sit down?"

"sure, that's what I actually that's what came over to ask"

Suki scooched Deidara over to make room for herself, she thrusted a bag into his hands

"Hold this, god they only gave me five minutes to get ready to do this!"

"T-to do what?!"

Suki looked over both shoulders then pulled down her pants and unzipped her hoodie to reveal a short, tight black dress and placed red pumps on her feet that fit snuggly

"Can you keep a secret, Deidara?"

"Y-yes"

"Me and my friends are doing a 'secret attack', here in like three minutes"

"Secret attack?"

"Yes, when the music starts, you'll find out" Suki flashed him a grin

**pupa pupa pupa**

"Here we go"

She jumped on the table and pulled a Microphone to her mouth

**A red one**

**Convict**

**Gaga**

She hopped from the table to the one across to it, a boy jumped on the table and started to dance around her

**I've had a little bit too much**

**All of the people start to rush.**

**Start to rush by.**

**A dizzy twister dance**

**Can't find my drink or man.**

**Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, alright**

Another boy jumped on, dancing and twirling, Deidara sat amazed until everyone in the dining room stood up and crowded around the table, cheering and clapping, He got up and started pushing his way to the front (a/n: HE MADE IT! WOOO), Suki saw him and waved

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

A boy stood next to Deidara turned to him and said

"wouldn't you just, like, do her, she is one fit bitch!!"

Deidara grabbed the boy by the throat

_so he thinks he can use girls, huh!_

said Blonde felt something tap on his shoulder, he turned to face the tapper and saw Suki staring at him, She kissed him full on and drew back

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.**

**Control your poison babe**

**Roses have thorns they say.**

**And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

Suki pulled up a nerdy looking boy and started fidgeting with him, trying to move him this way and that (a/n: OMG! you dirty little sods!, shes trying to make him dance, DUH!), suddenly he pushed her away and put his hand into his pocket, only to whip out (a/n:.........ok, i'll admit that is kinda dirty) a microphone

**When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.**

**Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**

**And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call**

**I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah**

**Shorty i can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you twirling up them hips round and round**

**There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.**

"Hey, Deidara, what the fuck is going on, dude?!"

Deidara turned to his left to find Hidan, gawping at Suki, his tongue would have been a welcome mat if Deidara hadn't shut his mouth

"mmmm, secret attack"

"wooooooooooooooooooooooow"

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

"What's the girl's name?!" Hidan demanded

"Suki, but theres no point asking her out, I think she likes....me" Deidara replied quickly

"Oh, my dear little friend there is so much you need to learn about women, when she finishes, do 'us a favour, watch the master, ok?"

**Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.**

**Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

**Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.**

**Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

Suki was now fashioning red, bulky stripey glasses and a truckstop hat that someone had thrown on the table

**Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it**

**Spend the last dough**

**(I got it)**

**In your Pocko**

**(I got it)**

Deidara was still fighting with Hidan over who was going to get her, Suki just rolled her eyes

_I've made up my mind, Deidara, don't worry_

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

Everyone who got up on the table, took a bow and made their separate ways off

Suki walked over the group with Deidara and Hidan's eyes on her

"Hello" she said awkwardly

Hidan was going to 'make his move' but she just stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on Deidara's

"WHY!!, why" Hidan curled up in a ball and put earphones in and started to listen to Celine Dion, with tears down his face.

Suki looked at him and walked over, bent down and whispered in his ear

"You know, I may have a girl who'll absoulutely adore you, wanna go and see her?"

Hidan's face lit up "HELL YEAH", he began to run down the hallway only listening to Suki's yells as she only stuck next to Deidara, wrapping her hands around his, with the other people walking behind them

"NO, LEFT, LEFT MAAAAAAAAN, MIND THE WA-, NEVER MIND"

Hidan just got up off the floor and started doing spider-man impressions

"My-my spidey senses are tingling"

"Dude, maybe that's because your head is gushing?!"

"It's only a scratch, anyway where to next"

"just down here and then we're there"

Hidan ran down the steps and found himself in front of a dance studio

"Here?"

"Yup, aaaaaaaaa there she is, do you see her?, right next to the two dark-haired girls"

"Wow, my god, she is HOT!"

He flung open the doors

"OKAY, LADIES HERES DADDY!!"

--

_wooooooo, right do you want this to be just a song fic or an actual story?_

_my butt is really numb, ow_

_gotta talk to ma homey's, see what they think, this took me ages, wooooo_

_listening to: Kidnap the sandy claws, this songs is really good, gonna have to do a song fic on that._

_ok, bye bye now._

_REVIEWS PLEASE_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_


	2. sand and spades

Hidan looked around, waiting for all the lovely girls to be on their knees begging him to be theirs

......

**Didn't happen.**

"Who the fuck are these, Suki?!" asked a black haired girl, her grey eyes darted around, looking at the group then they settled on the lastperson, Itachi Uchiha who just stared back

"Calm down, Akako, these are my new friends"

"Sit your arses down, we gotta practice" said ginger girl

"FOR FUCK SAKE TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT, SUMI"

".........OW WHAT THE FUCK, STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT, WEIRDO"

Sumi turned around to see Hidan checking 'the junk in her trunk'

of course he received a slap across the face

"just. sit. down"

Hidan walked over to the benches, gently caressing his face

"You deserved that" Itachi stated

"She ruined my beautiful face, I can't walk out in public like this!!"

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Akako turned to a dark brown haired girl

"Junko, press that button....nooooo that one, THAT. ONE., yeeees, play it, goooood"

The music started

**Lalalalala**

Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh

The girls started dancing to the beat (a/n:I was going to put pumping to the music, *note to self*don't follow dirty writing road)

**Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'm gonna buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh**

**Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho**

Tobi decided to join in, so he started to do 'the worm' but Hidan stood on him _by accident_

**Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you se-**

Everything went black, Powercut, Tobi squealed and held on to Deidara for dear life

sudddenly there was a flash of light everyone turned to see a Blonde standing on a table, holding a torch

"I am Uta, and I don't need music to dance to the beat!!"

The girl started flapping her arms and kicking her legs, She stopped after 50 seconds, she looked around and smiled to herself

"Okay, then, bye bye now"

The lights flashed on and she was gone

Sasori stood up and quietly asked

"Who was that girl?!"

Junko turned to him and sighed

"Uta Kinshi, Total Psycho but she's fiine...when she hasn't heard music, example A has just been shown"

The group started talking to The girls, Suki whispered to Hidan about Sumi, he walked over to her

"Sooooo, yeah I'm sorry that I touched you butt...It's very nice"

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile, He tried to think

"mmm, so are you busy tomorrow?" He asked (a/n: today is friday)

"no, why?!"

"I'll make it up to you by taking you to the cinema, ok?"

Sumi thought for awhile "ok"

~Later that night~

Akako had just got off the phone to Sumi, who had told her all about her and Hidan's date

_Maybe.....no, she'd kill me......but it's for her own good.....OK WE SHALL_

She picked up the phone and dialled numbers

"....Ok, are you sure, good, see you tomorrow"

There was a tap at her window, she opened her curtains to reveal Itachi standing on her balcony, She flung one of the windows open

"I told you seven fucking years ago I didn't want to see your face AGAIN!"

She was about to close it but a hand stopped her

"oh, come on we were ten, get over it"

"GET OVER IT?!, ITACHI, THE LUMP ON MY HEAD DIDN'T GET OVER IT FOR TWO WEEKS"

"I told don't stand behind me when I have a spade in my hands, anyways I came here to apologise"

Akako looked at him warily

"gooooooooo on?"

"How about Sunday, we......go shopping?"

"mmmmmmm, alright then but you pay"

"WHA-"

Akako slammed the window shut before he could complain

"Damn" so he left

--

_You could tell I got bored at the end 'cos it got sloppy_

_If u seek Amy by Britney Spears was the song_

_Gimme ideas people!!_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_


	3. You are invited!

Sumi had met up with Hidan at the Cinema around 12:00pm, the Movie finished at 2:00, so they decided eo go for something to eat.

"I know this great place" sadi Hidan while grabbing Sumi's hand and dragging her along.

From a distance, behind a red Mini 5 heads appered, they began to follow the couple.

"Suki, you go behind that bush" Akako spoke

"Affirmative, Cap'n" Suki said as she toddled off

"Junko, take your bike and wait at the end of the street and please, remember the goddamn disguise, we don't want to be known as amateurs!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sergant" replied Junko as pulled on her Moustache-Glasses and grabbed her bike and rode it down the street where she waited

"Uta, stay behind the cars"

"Ooooooooook, mrs, keep your freakin' pants on" she muttered as she crawled to another car

"Aaaaaaand Tobi, Dear Tobi *sighs* guess you have to stick with me 'cause I don't trust you other wise"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Tobi squeled as he sqeezed Akako's arm

"Sssssh, man!, ssssssssssh!, now come on"

Akako walked a steady pace with Tobi, who was still linking arms with her.

~10 minutes later~

They were stood behind a lampost across the street from the resteraunt Hidan and Sumi were at, Uta was at Akako's side

"They've just finished theiar drinks and sandwiches, I think they're coming out now"

"Good work, Skipper, Stick with us, we're going to wait outside Sumi's house"

So the three Muskateers ran down the street

~Sumi and Hidan's conversation while walking home~

"I am sooo sorry about them, they're just trying to looking out for me, even though I don't need it" Suki said

"It's fine, I liked Junko's glasse, I'll have to ask her for them"

~Outside Sumi's house~

Akako and Uta had been Waiting ages outside Sumi's house with a sleeping Tobi on Akako's shoulder, Uta saw Sumi and Hidan walking up the street and standing outside her house, exchanging words.

Akako looked down

"Eeeeew, Tobi wake the hell up, you're drooling!"

She started shaking the boy, who quickly shot up, half asleep and shouted

"DON'T SHOOT THE CANDYS FOR THE CAMEL!!!"

Sumi and Hidan looked to see where the commotion was coming fom and saw Tobi before Akako dragged him down

"Do you think they saw him?!" Uta asked

"TOBI'LL ASK!" the brown haired lad stood up once again

"HIIIIIII, SUMI-CHAN, DID YOU SEE TOBI?!"

"*Sigh* yes, Tobi, I did, you can tell the others to come out now"

"Oooooook", you guys! come out, wait, does this mean Tobi wins!"

Said boy started clapping his hands and cheering

"Shut up" Akako told him as she and the others came out from their hiding places and walked over to the waiting couple

"Go on, explain yourselves"

Uta answered quickly

"Me and...Akako! are having a house party an-and we came to invite you!"

"Is it true, Akako!"

"Yeah, sure, WAIT, tomorrow, we can't have it tomorrow, I have plans!"

No-one was listening, they were to busy talking to Uta about the party and she was just saying random shizzle, just to get out of the situation

_guess I'll have to break the news to him_

~Uchiha household~

Akako had climbed up the vines that lead to Itachi's window, and knocked on it, The windows opened so Akako and Itachi were face to face

"Hi there, Champ, would you be a kind little man and let me in?"

Itachi grabbed one of her arms and pulled her in

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you?!"

"I live here"

"Aaaaaaaaa, Touche"

"So, are you gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah, I kinda can't come tomorrow, but you are cordially invited to Uta and Akako's houseparty"

"A houseparty?, I guess I can come"

"And how about sleeping?"

"Yeah, sure"

Akako left through the window, leaving Itachi to *cough* mmm, do stuff, while thinking of Akako (a/n: if you don't understand what he's doing, you are sooo retarded...sorry but that's the truth) suddenly the door burst open, revealing Itachi to a very disturbed Junko

"Definitely not the kitchen"

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I'm with Sasuke, but I think I better leave now"

(a/n: I've made Sasuke Itachi's cousin because I wanted the main characters to all be 17, plus I didn't want Itachi and Sasuke to be twins or not be related to each other)

Just as Junko was going to close the door, Itachi spoke

"Don't tell anyone"

"I won't, anyways see you at the houseparty"

"Yeah, see you"

~Akako's house/Sunday night~

The boys arrived outside Akako's house and found Akako's mum and stepdad locked outside

"LOOK, YOUNG LADY, LET US IN THIS HOUSE, RIGHT NOW!"

Akako's head popped out from an open window

"Now, why the hell would I want to do that?!"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I DON'T WANT MY HOUSE TRASHED UP!"

"you're barely here anyways so why are you worrying- HI THERE GUYS I'LL LET YOU IN NOW"

The Boys walked straight past Akako's mother, who glared at the them, the letter box opened

"Right, lads, I don't want me mum to get in so you'll have to run in so I can slam the door after you, got it!, oooook and GO!"

She flung the door open and the group ran in and she closed it just in time

"HELL YEAH! WHOOOOO, IN YOUR FACE!"

Akako led the boys into a room full of drunk teenagers, who were dancing or doing dares, She was immediately dragged over to a table with 12 shots of Tabasco sauce werre waiting for her and her opponent Junko.

"Right, heres the gig, the first person to finish 6 shots gets to sleep on the sofa but the loser has to-"

"THEY HAVE TO DANCE WITH ME, THE HELLISH UTA KINSHI!!!"

Everyone turned to see the said girl pulling up a very very very very VERY scared boy, who was trying to get away but Uta just held onto him tighter

"Oh god, let me win" Junko muttered

"Let the battle commense"

~5 minutes later~

Junko had won and was happily watching Akako trying to find any means possible to knock Uta out from her dancing mode

finally Akako got away and went into the living room to find most people sleeping, Suki was standing over Deidara (who was asleep, along with Sasori, Itachi and Hidan :]) Akako went over to her and whispered

"Whatcha doin"

"Workin' out if I should do something funny or not"

"How 'bout doin' something freakin' stuuuupid"

Akako pulled out a marker pen

"What should I write?"

After debating on what to put they both agreed to write random stuff

So Itachi got stuck with 'Spoon Me', Sasori with 'Barbie', Deidara with 'cross-dresser' and Hidan with 'Catholic'

The two girls thought it would be even more funny to send pictures that they took to everyone they knew

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....oooooooo I scared myself!"

~Next morning/Beginning of Summer Holidays~

Itachi woke up to find himself iches away from Deidara's crotch, He rolled of the sofa trying to save himself but landed on something soft

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF OF- hellooooo...............It was all Suki! I tell you that child has the mind of Einstein when it comes to pranks"

"What are you on-" but Itachi caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror

"I told you! Kill Suki the Devil child"

Akako pointed at the 'Devil child', who was fast asleep on top of the table hugging a-a Shoe? . strange girl...anyways

"Yeah, she's reeeeeeeeal evil, Akako"

Itachi picked up the Black-haired lass and placed her the hallway

"Look, Akako, I want to know d-do you like?"

"....*bursts out laughing*"

"Oh come on I'm tyring to be serious!"

"And you expect me to be?! right, oooook, here goes, I do like you"

"Really really like me?"

"......"

"JUST TELL HIM!"

Akako turned to see everyone staring at them, there was a bang from upstairs and down rolled 2 suitcases

"RIGHT YOUNG LADY, OUT YOU GET, I'M NOT HAVING A DAUGHTER, WHO DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"Where am I going to go?! and HOW DID YOU GET IN!"

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Up you get love"**_

_**Akako's stepdad started pushing Akako's Mother up the pipe**_

_**She got halfway but started slipping**_

_**"I'M FALLING!"**_

_**She started swinging her legs to get to the ledge of an open window, finally she made it**_

_**She rolled into the room and grabbed some suitcases and went to Akako's room and started putting random bits of clothes into the suitcases**_

_**......**_

_**"ERMM, LOVE CAN YOU LET ME IN?"**_

_**Akako's mother didn't hear the cries of her husband**_

~3, 2, 1 aaaaaaaaaaaaand your back in the room~

"......so here you go and sling your hook!"

Akako's mother threw her Daughter and the rest out from her house, dragging husband inside

Akako turned to her friends (well the ones who haven't left)

"Soooooooooo, who's let live with them?"

--

_Hello, Readers_

_This is annoucement from me_

_*Clears throat*_

_....._

_GIMME GODDAMN IDEAS!_

_Thanks_

_xx_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_


	4. rose in the rain

Akako finally climbed through the window and turned in her computer and signed into MSN

**Akakakakakakakakako :) has just signed in.**

**Junko 3 Sasuke says:**

**HEEY, you heard the news?!**

**Akakakakakakakakako :) says:**

**nope...**

**Junko 3 Sasuke says:**

**Uta is moving! her dad got a promotion so she's moving to Paris**

**Akakakakakakakakako :) says:**

**when is she going! :'(**

**Junko 3 Sasuke says:**

**In like....4/5 hours well she's setting off then**

**Akakakakakakakakako :) says:**

**aaaaaaaaaw i'm really gonna miss her **

**Sasori -what a party! (Y) has just signed in.**

**Sasori -what a party! (Y) says:**

**Hey guys wuu2?**

**Junko 3 Sasuke says:**

**tell him!**

**Sasori -what a party! (Y) says:**

**tell me what?**

**Akakakakakakakakako :) says:**

**You haven't heard about Uta?**

**Sasori -what a party! (Y) says:**

**What about Uta?!**

**Akakakakakakakakako :) says:**

**She's moving to paris**

**Sasori -what a party! (Y) says:**

**when?**

**Junko 3 Sasuke says:**

**In like....4/5 hours!**

**Sasori -what a party! (Y) appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they signed in.**

It would take nearly 1 or 2 hours to get to Uta's house but Sasori knew she was worth it

_I'm not going to let her go._

He caught the bus that landed at the end of his street and it took him where he wanted to be.

~1hr 30mins later~

He just got to the end of Uta's street when he saw her put the last of her bags into the boot slamming it down.

the rain started pouring.

"Come along, honey, we're leaving now"

"W-w-what, I thought we weren't leaving for another 3 hours?!"

"No, I want to go now, so get in!"

Uta's father shoved her into the car and closed the door behind her, Sasori watched as the pulled out of the drive

_no, run, run after her, NOW_

His legs began to move

"UTA, UTA!"

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

The car turned at the end of the street, Uta watched the rain fall down her window

"Uta, close the goddamn window"

Said Girl sighed and did as she was told but just as she turned the handle she heard a cry

"UTAAAA!"

she saw a red-head running as fast as he could

_He came!_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

"UTA, STOP THE BLOODY CAR! I CAN'T FUCKING KEEP UP!" Sasori panted

He saw the girl, jumping up and down on the backseat

"DAD, STOP STOP!"

"WHY, NO, WHO'S HERE?, STOP IT"

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

The cars brake lights came on

"DON'T YOU DARE STEP OUT OF THIS CAR!"

The blonde lass jumped out of the car with her fuming father right behind

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Sasori was catching his breath when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder

he stood up straight and stared into light blue eyes and placed a red rose into Uta's hands

(a/n: AAAAW imagine it! them two stood in the rain, in the middle of a road, holding a rose!!)

"I'll stay" She whispered

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

Uta's father had left the couple with nothing but Uta's bags.

Bloody Arsehole

but they didn't mind

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

"Come on then, guess you'll have to live with me?!"

She put a smile on her face and skipped alongside him, kicking puddles while going past

"Look, Tobi, gimme a Hi5!"

Tobi raised his hand to connect with Junko's but instead her went past his a slap his face

"That's for...well actually I fancied doing it!"

The bunch were in the Uchiha's kitchen making cookie dough

"Tobi, turn the radio on!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Suki rugby tackled the poor guy as he flicked the on button

In the corner of Akako's eye she saw Uta flinching

"I-I can't stop!"

Soon Uta was doing the entire routine to Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'

BANG!

Tobi was in the floor, holding his nose

"Shit, dude, woah!"

"Am I going to die?!"

Sumi looked at the terrified lads nose

"OMFG! YES, YES YOU ARE!"

Tobi went to the table to write his last will and testement.

--

_HELL YES, I HAVE FINI!_

_so I was like at school, doing work!_

_Ideas people!_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_

_xx_


	5. RIOT!

Sasuke came running into the room holding a poster.

"GUYS!! LOOK!"

on the poster was a notice (a/n: DUH! OBV)

_'next week there will be a masqurade ball_

_Ladies, please wear Dresses _

_Men, please wear suits_

_all, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU COME_

_thank you_

_it will be held a the konaha high school hall'_

Itachi was already on the phone to Akako to tell her the good news. His face dropped suddenly. He said sadly,

"I'll put you on speaker, so you can tell everyone else."

"Hey guys, can you here us?" Akako asked.

"What do you mean us?" Deidara said.

"Me and suki. W-we're on the road... to the airport."

"WHY?!" deidara shouted.

"Please don't shout...but we're... going to a boarding school." Suki announced.

"Why?!" Sumi said a little calmer than Deidara.

Akako answered,

"Mine and Suki's parents got together and decided we'd been in trouble too much."

"Where do your parents get these ideas from?!"

"Oh, i don't know, Junko, maybe it's the fact we've been in JAIL 6 TIMES!"

"Yeah, there is that."

Junko whispered something in Sumi's ear, who said down the phone,

"*cough* Akako, hunny, where are your parents?"

"probs in the park, that violinist is there."

"riiight, we'll be back soon."

And with that they left.

~With Sumi and Junko~

Sumi just got off the phone

"They are going to meet us down there."

Junko asked,

"Who?"

"Everybody from school basically."

Junko smiled as they made there way to the park.

~at the park~

"Aaaaaaaa, this is the life, isn't it dear?" said Akako's mother to her so bored husband.

"yep, sure thing."

"He plays so perfectly." Suki's mum spoke, referring to the violinist.

"you are def- what in the world?!"

The group watched as they saw a pebble thrown at the violinist's head.

he just stopped, looked around, saw no-one and carried on playing, but again a pebble hit his head, but again he did the same. Then there was whispers

"It looked so easy in the movies, they just seemed to drop!"

"I wonder if this'll work."

An orangy coloured rock was thrown at the guy's head and sure enough he dropped

"YOU...THREW...A...FUCKIN' BRICK!"

"IT WORKED DIDN'T IT!?"

"Shit they're looking at us!"

"PLAY THE SPEAKERS!"

Loud music came blasting out the park's speakers

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

Akako's Mother felt something wrap around her tightly.

she looked around and saw she and the others had been tied up.

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

Sumi stared Suki's father in the eyes.

"I'm going to torture you now!!" She said happily.

And by golly it was torture the most evil thing -OH I'M HAVING TROUBLE TELLING THE TALE

she pulled out her Ipod and made him watch an episode of.......

*tears streaming*an episode of.......

"TELETUBBIES."

**Well I've never seen us act like this**

**Our only hope is the minds of kids**

**And they'll show us a thing or two**

**Our only weapons are the guns of youth**

**It's only time before they tighten the noose**

**And then the hunt will be on for you**

Soon the group were surrounded by hundreds of schoolkids.

"W-w-what do you want?!" Asked Akako's mother.

Junko smiled, a sweet smile.

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same... no**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

"We just want our friends back"

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Like the smallest bee packs a sting**

**Like a pawn checkmates a King**

**We'll attack at the crack of dawn**

Akako's Step dad leaned against his wife

"These kid's are on freakin' crack if they want those two back!"

she nodded but as she looked around she saw they were all deadly serious.

**Build a ladder if there's a wall**

**Don't be afraid to slip and fall**

**Speak for yourself or they'll speak for you**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same... no**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same... no!**

Sumi nudged Suki's mum.

"look love, we want them back so you might as well tell them to come home or you might end up like your husband!"

Suki's mother saw her other half, her 'big man', crying.

"no more, NO MORE, YOU HEAR ME!!, no more" He was yelling.

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

Akako's mother spoke.

"Fine, I'll get them home, but you better keep them out of trouble!"

There was a smile on everyones face;

minus the parents who looked like they'd been licking a cat's arse

**Like a fire**

**Don't need water**

**Like a jury**

**Needs a liar**

**Like a riot**

**Don't need order**

**Like a madman**

**Needs a martyr**

**We don't need them [x8]**

soon the ropes were cut

Akako's mother pulled out her mobile

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

while dialling the number, Akako's mum felt all the eyes on her

she put the phone to her ear and heard her daughter's voice

"Hello mum?"

"hell-"

the phone was ripped from her.

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain (We don't need them, we don't need them)**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same (We don't need them, we don't need them)**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today (We don't need them, we don't need them)**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday (We don't need them, we don't need them)**

**We don't need them!!**

"HEY, IT'S SUMI! YOUR MOM SAYS GET YOUR ARSE BACK HOME BY NEXT WEEK!"

Sumi put the phone down and sighed with relief.

"Done. Now we can relax."

In two seconds she was on the floor inhaling and exhaling. A tap disturbed her

"WHAT?!"

"Yeeeeah, it's six"

"sooooooooOOOO MY GOD, THE SIMPSONS!"

~on the way home~

Junko, Sumi and random girl are on their way to Sumi's house

"...Junko?"

"yup"

"don't tell Itachi or Deidara....................or Tobi"

"ok... But why?"

"just don't, got it?"

"got it"

"good. Now get off my lawn."

"oh, right, see ya"

"it was a joke, come on in both of you"

They entered but were greeted with Sumi's mum screaming

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"we went....and got popcorn"

The random girl stared at them

"WHEN THE FUCK DID WE GET POPCORN?!"

they ignored her

"DON'T LIE, SUMI, TELL ME!"

"I'm not lying..."

the random girl shook Junko

"DID YOU GET POPCORN?!"

they ignored her

"RIGHT, GET TO YOUR ROOM, YOU CAN SEE YOUR FRIENDS IN THE MORNING!"

"riiiiight, soz boz, but you two got to go home now, see ya!"

she closed the door on them

~halfway home~

the random girl turned to Junko

"Was I asleep when you got popcorn?!"

*sigh*

--

_wow_

_grand national, I WON MONEY!!_

_my butt is killing me!_

_IDEAS, PLEASE_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_

_(All spelling and other stuff redone by the little helpful squirrel :3)  
_


End file.
